Trip To The Moon
by Lovable Drama Queen
Summary: When Pansy can't go with Draco on a Wizard's cruise, Draco goes alone. While there, he meets someone else. Will true love conquer all?
1. Anticipation

"Master Malfoy? Master Malfoy? Breakfast is served, and Ms. Parkinson is waiting in the foyer."

The twenty-one-year-old Draco Malfoy looked over his book at his faithful servant, Vlad.

"Yes, Vlad. Please inform Pansy that I shall join her in the dining room in a moment."

"Yes, Master Malfoy."

At the sound of the click of the door, Draco primped himself frantically. Today was the day that he was going with Pansy, his girlfriend since his Hogwarts years, on a Wizard Cruise. On the trip, he was planning to propose to her.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. She was going to say yes, no questions asked. Maybe it was the fact that he was a Malfoy, and the thought of being with one woman for the rest of his life was unnerving. Maybe it was that he was scared that he would become his father, and abuse Pansy after they were married. He shuttered at the thought.

His father had been gone for several years, and for good reason. Draco had changed since he was younger. He was not going to turn into his father...

Draco practically flew down the spiral staircase that led to the dining room. He could feel the sweat dripping off of him as he fingered the ring in his pocket.

As he got closer to the door, he slowed down to make a graceful entrance. He turned slyly into the entrance of the spacious room, when his eye caught a depressed Pansy.

"Pansy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Draco. My sister's getting married."

"And that's bad news?"

"The wedding is in France."

"So?"

"In ten days?"

"In _ten days_?"

"Now I can't go on the cruise with you."

"Sure you can! We can work it out! The cruise is three days long. That leaves seven days for you to get ready for the wedding."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple...there's dinners, and fittings, and showers...I've got a million and one things on my mind."

"Can't one of them be _me_?" said Draco hurt. Then after thinking, he came up with a plan.

"Well, you'll only be gone ten days! We can on the next cruise after you get back."

"That won't work Draco...I'm going to be gone for a month."

"_A month_! The wedding's in ten days, and you're staying a _month_?"

"My sister's asked me to watch over my mother while she's on her honeymoon."

"Yeah. I'm sure you're gonna spend the entire month with your mother!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I've seen how those guys act in France! They're all over the tourists! You'll be parading around the city, frolicking around with who knows who!"

"It sounds to me, Mr. Malfoy, that you think I'm not to be trusted!"

"Pansy, I'm..."

"I should have known better to think that you'd understand," responded Pansy as she stormed out of the room, and out of the manor.

"Good riddance, then!" Draco exclaimed after her.


	2. Will I See You Again?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything in his books! Enough said!

Draco stood outside the line to board the ship. He was about to stand in line when he realised that he had an extra ticket.

Taking the ticket out of his pocket, he begin to scalping it.

"First Class ticket! I'll give it to somebody for half what I paid for it!"

"How much ya want for it?" a man inquired.

"1,200 galleons."

"I wouldn't have to share a cabin with you, would I?"

"No, it's to the cabin next to mine."

"Sounds good. I'll take it!"

"Here you go, then," said Draco, handing him the ticket.

And just like that, the man ran off without paying.

"HEY!" Draco exclaimed chasing the man. "You'd better pay for that!"

Draco chased the man for about two minutes before he saw that a woman had stopped the man.

"Did you take that ticket from that guy?" she inquired.

"No. And I'd like to see you proof it!"

"He took it, and he knows it!" exclaimed Draco to the woman.

"Proof it!" the man said again.

"Do you really want me too?" said Draco, grabbing the man by the shirt.

"Look, if he promises to lay off, will you give him his money?"

"I guess," said the man reaching into his pocket and pulling gold out of his pocket.

The woman reached her hand out and took it from him.

"It's been a pleasure," she said to the thief before turning to Draco before handing it to Draco.

"Don't spend it all at one place," she said slyly.

"Thanks," said Draco dumbfounded. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she was. The way her hair sparkled in the sun, how warm and inviting her eyes were.

"Would you like to have a drink with me? Money's no object," he said pawing the gold.

"Thanks, but it's a little early for cocktails."

"Well, let's at least meet later."

"Maybe. See you around!"

"Wait! When? Where?"

"Oh, I have a hunch you'll find me!" was all she said before turning around and walking away.

"Wow!" was all Draco could say.

He boarded the ship with the hope of seeing that girl again.


	3. The Golden Lion

DISCLAIMER: Honestly, People! I don't own Harry Potter! 

Draco was exhausted. He had spent all day looking for her with no success. He was about to give up when he passed a place called The Golden Lion. He didn't know what it was, but something about the restaurant told him that she'd be there.

Draco entered the restaurant and went to the bar for a drink. He was about to place his order when a loud voice came over the sound system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Golden Lion is proud to present Trista Arden and the Goodmans!"

Draco stared in awe as the girl he had been searching for all day appeared on the stage. If she was beautiful this morning, she was absolutely gorgeous now. Draco moved closer to the stage as she began her song.

THE FRENCH WERE BRED TO DIE FOR LOVE  
THEY DELIGHT IN FIGHTING DUELS  
BUT I PREFER A MAN WHO LIVES   
AND GIVES EXPENSIVE JEWELS.

A KISS ON THE HAND MAY BE

QUITE CONTINENTAL 

BUT DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND   


A KISS MAY BE GRAND BUT IT WON'T PAY THE RENTAL 

ON YOUR HUMBLE FLAT, OR HELP YOU AT THE AUTOMAT  


MEN GROW COLD AS GIRLS GROW OLD  
AND WE ALL LOSE OUR CHARMS IN THE END 

BUT SQUARE-CUT OR PEAR-SHAPED   
THESE ROCKS DON'T LOSE THEIR SHAPE   
DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND   


...TIFFANY'S...CARTIER...   
TALK TO ME, HARRY, WINSTON, TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT! 

THERE MAY COME A TIME WHEN A LASS NEEDS A LAWYER 

BUT DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND   


THERE MAY COME A TIME WHEN A HARD-BOILED EMPLOYER 

THINKS YOU'RE AWFUL NICE   
BUT GET THAT ICE OR ELSE NO DICE   


HE'S YOUR GUY WHEN STOCKS ARE HIGH   
BUT BEWARE WHEN THEY START TO DESCEND 

IT'S THEN THAT THOSE LOUSE GO BACK TO THEIR SPOUSES   
DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND   


I'VE HEARD OF AFFAIRS THAT ARE STRICTLY PLATONIC 

BUT DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND   


AND I THINK AFFAIRS THAT YOU MUST KEEP LIAISONIC 

ARE BETTER BETS IF LITTLE PETS GET BIG BAG GIFTS 

TIME ROLLS ON AND YOUTH IS GONE   
AND YOU CAN'T STRAIGHTEN UP WHEN YOU BEND 

BUT STIFF BACK OR STIFF KNEES   
YOU STAND STRAIGHT AT TIFFANY'S   
DIAMONDS... DIAMONDS...   
-I DON'T MEAN ROCK SALT-   
BUT DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND 

After she finished her song, the crowd went wild with applause. No one clapped harder than Draco. Draco met her at the bottom of the steps as she got off the stage.

"You were right. I found you," said Draco slyly.

"I had a feeling you would," she replied with a smirk.

"What's your name anyhow?"

"Trista. Trista Arden."

"Well, hello, Trista," said Draco, his usual sly self. 

He looked over at the people dancing. 

"Do you like to dance?," he said holding out his hand.

"Well, couldn't you tell?" responded Trista, taking his hand and following him to the dance-floor.

Before they had reached their destination, Trista stopped him.

"One condition?"

"What's that?"

"First rule of show business: always leave them laughing. Nothing complicated, okay?"

"Deal," replied Draco shaking her hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay, obviously I don't own the song either, so don't get any ideas.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter. (I'll say it again) I do NOT own Harry Potter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The evening had been magical. Rule or no rule, they had fallen for each other. They sat together now having a picnic on a secluded deck. 

"I feel like I've known you for years, yet I hardly do," said Draco. "So, where are you headed?"

"I don't know...wherever the journey takes me, I guess."

"Don't you have any family?"

"Family? Well, there are a few people back in England, but they don't really know me anymore." 

"Don't you miss them?" he asked confusedly. 

"Not really. I never look back. Only forward." 

"Where'd you go to school?"

"Hogwarts. You?"

"Hogwarts. What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Slytherin. We must know each other," he said excitedly. "But, Trista Arden sounds so unfamiliar."

"What's your name?" she asked nervously.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, no. I think I'd better go," Trista said nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"We do know each other."

"How?"

"I'm, I mean, I _was..._I was Hermione Granger."

"What does that matter?"

"What do you mean, what does it matter?" Trista asked disgustedly. "All those years, I wasn't good enough for you. I was a dirty mudblood. Now all of a sudden, it doesn't matter? Maybe not to you, but it matters to me, Draco. See you around," she said, turning to walk away.

"Trista, wait!"

"And why should I?"

"Because if you leave, you'll be lying to yourself. Before you knew who I was, we were hitting it off. Why should any of that change now?" Draco asked. "You know what I think? I think you're scared because I know the real you, and there's nothing for you to hide behind."

Draco wiped a tear from her cheek.

"We were meant to meet again on this cruise. It isn't just some joke we ran into each other. This was meant to be."

"Do you want to know something?"

Draco eyes met hers giving her the answer.

"I believe you."

The two sat down again and spent the evening gazing into the heavens.


	5. Will I Ever See You Again?

DISCLAIMER:

Me: Hi, I'm Lovable Drama Queen.

Crowd: Hi, Lovable Drama Queen!

Me: I...this is hard to say...I...I..._I don't own Harry Potter_.

__

Crowd gasps in shock

Me: Wow. It feels good to get that off my chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms. 

It was Draco who woke up first and saw the love of his life nestled snugly on his chest. The sight was so beautiful that he decided not to disturb her slumber, and fell back to sleep dreaming about how lucky he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next time Draco awoke, he found Trista primping herself in the mirror that hung over the dresser.

"Good morning," he cooed groggily.

"Morning, sleepy head," she replied sitting on the bed. 

"Want to get some breakfast?"

"I wish I could, but I've got rehearsal with the guys."

"What about lunch?"

"Show."

"Dinner."

"Late Show."

"Am I _ever_ gonna see you again? I mean, we're leaving tomorrow afternoon. This may be our last day together!"

"I know, I know. My schedules a bit frantic. But, why don't we meet after the late show, and we'll do something?"

"Okay, okay. I guess I'll see you then," he said leaning in for a kiss.

Trista pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"First rule of show business, remember? We agreed on nothing complicated. We weren't gonna get in over our heads."

"It's too late. I'm already in. Head over heels."

"Draco,..."

"Trista, I love you. Don't you feel the same way."

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm so confused."

"Don't be."

"Draco...I just hate to see nice guys taken advantage of."

"You're not taking advantage of me...I'm lucky to have finally found you. You're everything I've ever wanted."

"Draco, I..."

He out his finger to her lips, and kissed her, ignoring the rule.


	6. To The Moon

Disclaimer: Do I _really_ have to go there? I _don't _own Harry Potter. Oh, and the lyrics on this chapter are from Chicago, which I also don't own.

A/N: I am _so _sorry that it took me this long to update. I was hit in the head with a bat, and completely forgot about this story! Well, I'm fine now, and am planning on finishing this story soon!

After a completely magical day of reliving that kiss inside his head, Draco made his way to the Golden Lion for the Late Show.

As he stepped inside, the aroma of smoke and stiff beverages quickly surrounded him. Ignoring the impulse to turn and put out all the cigars in the room, he quickly made his way up to the stage where his Trista would be performing.

No sooner had he sat down did a voice boom out "Ladies and Gentlemen: The Golden Lion is proud to present once again Miss Trista Arden and the Goodmans!"

Instantly the music began to play as the curtains parted. His eyes never left Trista in her saucy little blue dress. Draco could only awe as she began to sing.

__

Ask any of the chickies in my pen  
They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother hen  
I love 'em all and all of them love me  
Because the system works  
The system called reciprocity...  
  
Got a little motto  
Always sees me through  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you.  
  
There's a lot of favors  
I'm prepared to do  
You do one for Mama  
She'll do one for you.  
  
They say that life is tit for tat  
And that's the way I live  
So, I deserve a lot of tat  
For what I've got to give  
Don't you know that this hand  
Washes that one too  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you!  
  
If you want my gravy  
Pepper my ragout  
Spice it up for Mama  
She'll get hot for you  
  
When they pass that basket  
Folk contribute to  
You out in for Mama  
She'll put out for you  
  
The folks atop the ladder  
Are the ones the world adores  
So boost me up my ladder, Kid  
And I'll boost you up yours  
  
Let's all stroke together  
Like the Princeton crew  
When you're strokin' Mama  
Mama's strokin' you  
  
So what's the one conclusion  
I can bring this number to?  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you!

After she received her well deserved applause, Draco approached her.

"You were spectacular!"

"You're too kind..."

"No, I'm not...so _now _are you free?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," she replied with a smirk.

"Great! C'mon! Let's get outta here!" Draco responded as eager as a child on Christmas morning.

"Whoa! Slow down! Mind telling me where we're going first?"

"The moon," he replied dreamily before pulling her into a tight embrace.

A/N: That's all for this chapter, folks. Don't worry it won't take me as long to update this time!


	7. Back To Earth

Disclaimer: Again, I _do not_ own Harry Potter.

As if for some sentimental reason, the pair returned to the same place where they first pronounced their love for each other.

Knowing that it couldn't last forever, Draco lay with his head in Trista's lap, trying to remember the world this way.

"Are you asleep?" Trista asked softly.

"No. I'm just dreaming about us the past couple of days." Draco replied sitting up.

Not knowing a good response for what she just heard, Trista got up.

"It's getting late...I should go pack."

"Want me to walk you to your room?" Draco asked.

"No, I think it'd be best if we say our good-byes right here."

"What are you talking about? We can't sat good-bye...these past few days, I've been the happiest man in the world. We were meant to be together, I know it. Trista, will you marry me?"

Trista just stared at him expressionless for a second before answering.

"Draco, you're a great guy...but it'd never work out between us. Like I said, I hate seeing good guys getting taken advantage of."

"Why wouldn't it work out?"

"It just wouldn't, okay? Take my word on this." she replied icily.

"Of course it would work out, Trista. If we try, if we _really_ try--"

"I HAVE TRIED DRACO," Trista boomed out cutting him off. "I'm married."

Draco stared at her before he could force the words out of his mouth.

"To who?"

"Ron...I haven't seen him in about a year. We spent the two and a half years of our marriage trying to arrange a weekend together...the last time that I left he said 'if you walk out of that door, I won't be here when you get back.' And you know what? I never got back. After that, I forgot all about Hermione Granger. It was too painful...she was just some goody-two shoes headed towards a life living is some small town raising five kids while her husband worked for minimum wage at the ministry. It was _her _that Ron loved, not me. But I refuse to go back to being her, _I hate her!_ I will _never_ make a great wife, but Imight make a great entertainer."

Draco shot her a look of utter heartbreak and disgust before he grabbed his cloak and stormed off.

"Can you look at it this way?"

At the sound of her voice he turned around.

"Three days ago, you didn't even _know_ a Trista Arden. Then we met, and took a trip to the moon, and now we're coming back to Earth. Does that put you ahead or behind?"

When she finished speaking, Draco just turned and left. At the sight of his back getting smaller, all she could do was cry.

"Always leave them laughing." she sobbed to herself before running off to her room.


	8. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

The next morning, Draco showed obvious signs of a hangover when her arrived home to Vlad.

"Did you have a nice trip, Master Malfoy?"

When all Draco could do was grunt his answer, Vlad chuckled.

"I see we had a little too much to drink, Master Malfoy?"

"I had too...I was drinking to forget."

"Forget what exactly?"

"Pansy! I mean, Trista..." replied Draco, remembering Pansy, his sweet Pansy.

"A little slip of the tongue, Master Malfoy?"

"Vlad, I think I made an ass of myself."

"So, this Trista treated you pretty rough?"

"Yes, she made me feel..." Draco paused a moment remembering all his precious moments with Trista. 'No, we had a wonderful time...a trip to the moon."

Vlad chuckled knowingly.

"Vlad, do you think Pansy will ever forgive me?"

"I don't think you need to bother Ms. Parkinson with all of the particulars. Sometimes the most important thing is to forgive yourself."

Draco sat in thought for a second. Suddenly, he bolt out of his seat and went running up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Vlad called after him.

"To pack. I'm going off to France."

"France?"

"That's where Pansy is...wherever Pansy is, that's where I need to be."

About thirty minutes later, Draco arrived at Pansy's hotel.

Everything was a blur as he ran as quickly as he could to Pansy's hotel room.

"Draco, hi. What are you doing here? I thought you were--"

With that Draco pulled her towards him and kissed her just like in those old fashioned movies he'd seen when he was younger.

"Pansy, I know that I made mistakes. I know that I've hurt you in the past. And I know that by asking you this, I'm asking for something that I don't deserve. If you say yes, I will make you the happiest woman in the world..."

He slowly pulled the ring out of his pocket, and got on one knee.

"Pansy, will you marry me?"

A single tear dripped down her cheeked.

"Yes...yes...yes. Yes! Of course!"

At this he got off the ground and swooped her in his arms. He knew that this was his happily ever after.


End file.
